Dean Discovers Online Chatting
by MiniFridge013
Summary: What happens when Dean gets his own laptop?   *Warning* Contains Boy on Boy so don't read if it offends.  Read and Review please sorry for any errors.


**Dean Discovers Online Chatting**

It all happened by accident really; Dean had just gotten his own laptop and was browsing the web. Dean being Dean was browsing the internet looking for porn, which was actually the reason he needed his own personal computer, when he saw something that read, "Dirty Chatting for Free." It was something Dean had never tried before and he found himself quite curious about it; he clicked on it. There was a group chat room and a private chat room as well. He clicked on "group chat," not too sure at what he was doing, and was prompted to create a user name. After contemplating names he chose Eye of the Tiger_69. Yes this one he just had to grin about…if Sammy knew he would call him a pervert. Dean entered the chat and his mouth just fell open, this was like the perverts heaven. In less than a minute, Dean was eyeball deep into this chatting business. So far in that he didn't hear Sam come in.

Sam was coming back from getting food for the night. He half expected a smart ass remark from Dean about taking too long. This however, didn't occur. In fact, Dean didn't even acknowledge him. Curious to see how long it would take before Dean caught him he slowly began easing his way towards Dean's bed. Dean was sprawled out across his stomach just typing away and didn't even hear Sammy until he was directly behind him. "Dude! What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" Sammy couldn't help but smirk he had actually startled the great Dean Winchester.

"I wouldn't say kill you…just torment you. So what are you doing?" He could see Dean was on a chat room for perverts but he wanted his brother to tell him outright. It would be more amusing that way.

"Uhh… nothing just browsing. So did you get my pie, because I'm really hungry?

Rolling his eyes, Sam commented, "Of course…didn't want to hear you bitching all night." Really Sam wanted to get on his own laptop and find that site Dean had been on. He was certain that he would be getting back on later.

Later, that night both boys were on their laptops claiming to be looking for cases. Sam had created a username, PornStar_05. That ought to catch Dean's attention. When he hit enter, he began searching for Dean's username. Ahh there it was. Sam would know that title as Dean's anytime. Sam entered the public chat.

(**PornStar_05** has entered the chat)

**Trixie**_**infinity**: hello darling …interesting name what team do you play for?

**PornStar**_**05** hello umm I really play for either team. You know which ever catches my eye at the moment.

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **Mind if I find out how you got your name? ;) You and I should set up our own private chat ;)

**PornStar_05**: Oh! And what would we do there? You going to tell me all of these dirty things O.o

**Eye of the Tiger_69**: Maybe. Why don't you accept my request and find out what I'm going to do to you?

Sam looked and sure enough he had a request from Eye of the Tiger_69. He smiled to himself; he was going to let Dean think he was playing the leader in this game…at least for a little while.

Sam quickly accepted the chat request.

(**PornStar_05** has accepted your request.)

**Eye of the Tiger_69**: I see you're ready for some fun ;)

**PornStar_05**: Perhaps…It depends on if you can dish it out enough to keep me interested…otherwise I'm bailing on you…

**Eye of the Tiger_69:** Oh I can make it interesting for you …in fact I'm going to make this chat really hot…first let me take a guess and you havta tell! you are a guy right…. I don't care either way …both teams get me hot, but knowing which you are will help me have you squirming in your bed tonight :P

**PornStar_05: **Ok you caught me …I'm a lustful male that's looking for a good time of internet sex…Now how are you going to get me all hot and bothered…

**Eye of the Tiger_69: ** mmm yesss I'm going to tell you exactly what I would do to you if I had you in my room with me…do you wanna know

**PornStar_05: **Sure if you can keep me intrigued

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **Oh you will be more then intrigued….ure not going to be able to sit or lie still when I get done with you…ure going to be so hot and bothered you will need to take care of ure lil friend before we even sign off….;)

**PornStar_05: **Talk, talk get on with it or im going to think you're just full of hot air ;p

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **ok ok keep ure pants on….well at least for a lil while ***Wiggles Eyebrows* **first we start out talking…all the while waiting for the right moment….then when you look me in the eyes…full of lust and hunger im going to shove you down into the mattress….you will be flat on your back….both of your hands will be captured in one of my hands…did I mention you already had lost your shirt….mmmm that's right all of your tanned skin is exposed to me….**the other hand is under your chin making you look into my eyes**

Sam can't help but glance over at Dean ….surprisingly his face is completely blank or so he thinks until he catches Dean's eyes… His normal bright green eyes are darkened with what Sam can only call hunger.

**PornStar_05: *****Struggles for a bit…finally shows my hazel eyes* **mmm what else…..

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **Then my lips are on top of yours nipping you're lower lip demanding entry. You struggle again but finally concede ….Normally you're the dominate but this time im not allowing this….

**PornStar_05:** mmm you assume a lot about me for our first time …im pretty strong you know I might flip you over….now im on top big brother ;

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **mmm wait what did you call me…

**PornStar_69: O.o **is that okay ….you just seem to have an overly protective sense about you…like your someone's guardian.

Sam snuck a glance at Dean only to see a brief look of surprise…he wondered how long it would take, if ever, for Dean to catch on that it was Sammy he was sexing up on a chat room.

**Eye of the Tiger_69: ** no, no it's fine actually I am someone's guardian …he's a hot guy that I've known all my life….

**PornStar_05: ** mmm interesting so big bro what shall I do to you now that im top…

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **nothing because you don't stay there long …and since you were naughty im going to tie you up….***Pulls out handcuffs* **

**PornStar_69 O.o **handcuffs what are you a cop…

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **not exactly….

**PornStar_69: **Damn you're a gay stripper

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **I am not a gay stripper…im a bisexual stripper get it right ***Grins evilly* **anyway now ure hands are cuffed and both of mine are free to do what I want to you

**PornStar_05: *gulps* **mmm will I like what ure going to do

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **mmm very much so now im biting on ure neck and collar bone and the moans coming out of your mouth are exquisite, and by sucking on those places im marking you as my bitch.

**PornStar_05: **jerk….go on

Sam was so into this that he forgot that jerk was his response to Dean in everyday life…he jerks his head up to look at Dean…Dean had a curious look on his face and Sam almost got caught looking as Dean looked into his direction…

"What man…are you finding any cases that might fall under our kinda work?" Dean made his face emotionless again.

"Umm none so far, you?" Sam said a little more nervously than he would have liked.

"No, none but I'm still looking." Sam quickly puts his head down, damn that was close…He wants Dean to figure it out, but not this quickly. He wants to see how this ends.

**PornStar_05: **are you still there or are you to busy working your friend now ;)

**Eye of the Tiger_69: **ngh no but my pants are getting a lil tight do you want to know more on how im going to get you off ….

**PornStar_05:** yessss plz….u should untie me soon so though

**Eye of the Tiger_69:** mmm I don't know …it fun having u tied up lol now I would be taking ure pants off …and I must say baby boy that you have an impressive bulge throbbing under my hand…

**PornStar_05:** mmm more appease me plz

**Eye of the Tiger_69:** now im stripping off and ure beginning to pant harder. My friend is jump out to play, and I'll be damned ure eyes are getting even larger…mmm baby boy I think ure drooling a lil bit

Sam wiped a hand across his mouth, and damn if he wasn't drooling… he would have to be careful or Dean would catch him…well maybe Dean was really into his typing.

**Eye of the Tiger_69**: now those briefs have to come off but don't worry it won't get cold. ***takes your hard cock into my mouth, while the other hand is twisting right nipple***

**PornStar_05: *raise hips up…trying not to thrust into hot mouth…but it's painfully hard* **

**Eye of the Tiger_69: ngh...**baby boy u will taste so good …I wanna meet you in person…

Dean had figured it out…Sammy, his brother, was having a dirty sexy conversation with him via the internet. After all of this time Dean could finally see all of the subtle hints Sam had been trying to give him… The wrestling that lasted way to long, the constant touching, and the lingering looks he gave Dean when he got out of the shower. If his cock could get any harder it would. He knew if he was normal he would follow society and not do a thing about this…but Dean Winchester was not normal.

Shit…Dean wanted to meet in real life. This was what he had always wanted a relationship where he didn't hide his feelings but could he do. Could he risk coming out to Dean…not knowing for sure if he would accept him or turn away and leave. As Sam was contemplating this he didn't notice Dean coming to his bed. Suddenly, Dean was there taking way his computer. Before, Sam could ask what was going on Dean was on top of him.

"Glomp! Mwhahaha I'm on top of you Sammy"

Dean had to have figured out that PornStar_05 was Sammy, and now he was going to pay him back. Oh well, this is what Sam wanted now he would just have to run with it and hope for the best.

"Yea, big brother you're on top but what are you going to do?" was Sam's response. He hoped he said that with a smirk on his face.

"Actually," Sam quickly flips Dean over so he's now on top. "now I'm on top!"

Dean bucks his hips up trying to remove Sammy from his post… This wasn't going to do. He wanted to be the dominate male this time. Hopefully there would other times for Sam to ride on top. Dean used on of his hunting moves and successfully flipped Sam back over.

"No, no baby boy, not this time. This time im going to be the top man. Now behave and let me work. Actually, let me see" Dean looks around and grabs one of the ties from their suits. "This isn't exactly handcuffs, but it will work nicely I think." Dean made quick work of tying Sam's hands, and one he was sure they were secured he shoved one hand into Sam's thick, brown hair and the other one grasps Sam's chin gently. "Look, into my eyes baby boy!" Dean says it gruffly but there was gentleness in his voice and after a moments struggle Sam looks up at Dean. "Oh, God…Do you really want this baby boy"

"Yes, please Dea …I want to feel you everywhere…touch me!" Sam was barely able to ground out that sentence, because it seemed Dean already knew what he wanted. Dean had already reduced their clothing to nil, and now he could feel Dean's entire length pressing into his inner thigh. Just as Dean had promised over their chat he was marking Sam as his. God it felt so good…he knew he liked it kinky but damn those were exactly gently tugs on his hair nor were those light biting on his collar bone yet he was all for this treatment. If this was anybody else besides Dean they would already be laid out cold on the floor. Dean's mouth was now hovering over Sam's right nipple and damn it he just couldn't push high enough into the air to get it inside that hot mouth.

"All you have to do baby boy is ask? I want to make this as good for you as is it will be for me. Do you want me to fuck you so hard you won't ever be able to forget?"

In response to Dean's question Sam thrust his hips up so he could grind against Dean's cock with his own. "mmm. Sammy you keep doing that and I won't last long enough to finish the job!" The bitchface that Sam was giving him was almost hilarious; almost there were more pressing matters, ones that were letting both boys now they were growing.

"Dean untie me please…I wanna touch you too!" Damn those puppy dog eyes; Dean had never been able to say no to them and now was no different. Quickly Dean released Sam's hands. Almost instantly they were wrapped into Dean's hair dragging him to Sam's lips. Sam felt with Dean he could release the kinkier side of him, and he didn't have to be so gentle. "Nghh!" Dean seemed to answer in response to Sam's thoughts. Suddenly, Dean's hand was snaking in between them and rubbing the tip of both of their cocks. "Sammy," Dean said pulling back "I want…are you...

"Do it, im so fucking ready…I wanna feel you inside me…please" With that he crushed their mouths together… "There's lotion in the bathroom, hurry bring the whole bottle."

"Okay, _Samantha_, not surprised you knew where the lotion was," Dean smirked as he headed to the bathroom. Suddenly he felt a pillow crashing upside his head and Sammy's more bitchy side telling him to hurry his ass up. Dean actually makes it to the bathroom and back in record time, and he's already coating his fingers in the white substance. Next thing Sammy knows Dean's head is in between his legs with his tongue wrapped round Sam's cock. The sensation of having his hard length in his mouth distracts him from Dean's fingers working to open him up. He feels slight discomfort at first, but it's forgotten quickly with Dean's fingers scraping that tight bundle of nerves inside him. "Damn Dean, you really ngh mmmm know mmm what you're doing" Sammy is now panting so hard his words are coming out in only muffled words. Dean suddenly pulls his fingers out, and Sam thinks he's about to get what he's always dreamed of but what pushes into him isn't Dean's cock but his tongue. If Sam thought the fingers hitting those nerves was good then Dean's tongue was excellent, and Sam was getting so close to shooting his release. "Dea hurry, not much…

"Okay, baby boy….but promise me if it's too much you will tell me.

Sam could no longer talk and so he just nods frantically. Dean is now pushing his cock in, and Sam lets out a cry making him stop. "No, no Dea don't keep moving…it will get better!" Sam leaves no room for argument as he starts moving his body pushing Dean farther inside him. "Come with me big bro" This is all the encouragement Dean needs as he begins thrusting wildly. Hitting those damn heavenly bundles with his cock, while Dean's slightly, rough hands are working his cock Sam start spurting out his release. Dean doesn't last much longer than that, and collapse beside Sam. "So fucking good baby boy….I have to say there are some good uses for the internet after all." "Definitely big brother, as he snuggles into Dean's arms.

Beep! BEEP! Sam rolls over and is woken out of another one of his fantasies about Dean. MMM…maybe it's time he makes Dean get his own laptop.


End file.
